Second in Line
by SETI-fan
Summary: Anna never wanted to be queen.


**So, after a long stretch of no motivation to write at all, the urge is finally coming back. I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't get out, so here you go. All I can say is I'm sorry. :P**

* * *

><p>Anna never wanted to be queen. Elsa was oldest so she would become queen and Anna would be the princess, her second-in-command, unless she chose to marry a prince from another kingdom. As the younger sister, that was just her destiny.<p>

And that never bothered Anna. Their parents had never made either sister feel like her role was less than the other's; just different. And as far as young Anna was concerned, if becoming queen meant you had to stay locked up alone in your room all the time, she was happy staying a princess.

She knew better now, of course. Elsa's solitude had had nothing to do with her responsibilities and once her powers were common knowledge, she became much more social and active in the kingdom, even if she still had to retreat to her chambers for a break when the day had been too draining.

Anna was more than happy to fill in whenever Elsa got overwhelmed, overtired, or simply overbooked. Even ice powers couldn't let you be in two places at once, after all, although there were times Elsa had sent Marshmallow in her place to deal with particularly difficult diplomats. The taste of authority Anna had experienced as acting-queen were interesting and sometimes even fun, but it only reinforced to her that she was quite happy it wasn't her full time job.

Even after marrying Kristoff, Anna retained her title as princess, although the marriage did lead to her favorite title of all time: Mom. The bright-eyed bundles of energy brought more life and noise to the castle than it had seen since Anna and Elsa were that age and Anna hoped that her kids would never go through the same distancing they had. Of course, with Olaf, Sven, and their doting parents and aunt, there was no shortage of love or magic in the little prince and princess's lives.

To Anna's surprise, despite becoming more comfortable with her emotions and powers, Elsa never married. She was courted endlessly by princes and kings from across the known world, but none ever really caught her attention. Her love seemed to run to her family first, then her people second, and she never appeared to feel the need for anything else. She delighted in her niece and nephew, who constantly challenged her to use her powers in new ways to keep them entertained. She watched Anna and Kristoff's comfortable relationship warmly and was quick to offer to watch the kids so they could have some alone time. She was a loved and respected figure in both her family and her kingdom. And that seemed to be enough for her.

Unfortunately, that was what put Anna in the position she was in today. A part of her wished she could be angry at Elsa for doing this to her.

Anna had never wanted to be queen. Because if she had to, that only meant one thing.

There was a brief knock on the doorframe even though the door stood open as always. Anna looked back from her place in front of the portrait of their parents and watched Kristoff limp in. His knee must have been giving him trouble again. Which meant winter was coming on soon. She didn't know how she was going to handle it when it snowed for the first time since…

"They're waiting for you," he said gently, reaching out to take her hand in his with the ease of long habit. She welcomed the warmth and strength. She felt so cold these days, but not in the familiar way that she longed for. "Do you want me to tell them you need more time?"

"There's not enough time in the world for me to be okay with doing this," Anna said, her voice rough around her tight throat. She had to get that under control. She couldn't let her voice crack today, but every time she tried to hide her emotions, it only made the pain fresher.

Kristoff wrapped her in a hug. He was still strong, after all these years and gray hairs and rich meals. She still felt safe and sheltered in his arms despite the knowledge that he could do nothing about the situation. His hand stroked her hair, now silvery white enough to nearly match Elsa's. The thought made her eyes blur with tears and her hands closed in the fabric of his suit.

"I know," he soothed, his own voice tight. "But we can only put it off so long. The kingdom needs a queen."

"We went three years after my parents died without one. Can't a regent handle things for a while?" Anna demanded.

"They only did that because Elsa was too young," he said the answer she already knew. "You're not."

"But I'm not ready! It isn't right. I'm not a queen. She should be here instead of—" She gestured angrily to her left, to the painting draped in black she still couldn't look at.

"Anna." Kristoff's voice was slightly firmer, but no less sympathetic. "No one lives forever. We both know that. Even with magic. She had a long, happy life. She was queen for more than half a century. And you know how miserable she would have been if you had gone first."

Anna knew this too, but she wasn't ready to let go of the grief yet. "At least she was used to doing things alone," she grumbled, even though she knew it was unfair. "I can't be alone again."

"You're not," he insisted. "You'll always have me, even the times you get mad at me. And the kids aren't far away and they can bring the grandkids. And Olaf's family's around if it's not too hard to see them yet."

Anna felt a slight smile tug at her mouth as much as she wanted to resist it. Elsa may never have had kids of her own, but her creations, a family of living snow beings she had made over the decades, had become a regular part of the community. Her magic persisted even if she was gone.

She was gone.

Anna realized that was the first time she let herself really think it in words. Elsa was gone. And Anna was still here. And Arendelle needed her.

She released a heavy sigh, feeling her throat clear and determination set in. "Right. Just promise you won't go anywhere for a long time."

He managed a smile and kissed her forehead. "Promise."

"All right. Do I look bad? How red are my eyes?"

"You look beautiful."

"I'm not asking you as my husband. Seriously, am I a mess?"

"You're perfect, Anna."

"You hesitated."

"I did not!"

"I'm asking someone else."

Anna started toward the door, then paused. Steadying herself, she walked over to the frame veiled in black. She hadn't talked to paintings in a long, long time, but an old habit came back as she reached out to gently brush her fingers against the portrait of Elsa.

"It's coronation day," she whispered. "Wish me luck."

She thought, just maybe, she felt a cold draft on her shoulder, but it was probably just her imagination. Turning back to Kristoff, she linked her arm through his, gathered her dignity, and headed out of the room.

Anna had never wanted to be queen. But as the younger sister, that was just her destiny.


End file.
